secrets between us
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Secretos que solo existen entre ellos, cosas que nadie más puede saber. [DekuTodoWeek2017] [DekuTodo]
1. fake love between her and i

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** ,131  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, infidelidad consesuada, matrimonios forzados.  
• **DekuTodoWeek Día 1: I** nfidelidad  
• **Summary: N** o hay verdadero amor, y Momo solo aceptó a llevar a cabo un acto tan ruin solo para salvar la vida de Shouto

* * *

—Shouto-san —Llama Momo, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada. Es claro que Yaoyorozu quiere llorar, pero no lo hace para no preocupar al de cabellos bicolor—. ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta dubitativa, como si estuviera buscando la forma adecuada de mostrar su preocupación.

Todoroki la mira, con esa forma tan suave y amable que siempre le ha mostrado —aquella mirada que solo le ha dedicado a las mujeres más importantes en su vida—, y la culpa se asienta de nuevo en su pecho como dolorosas dagas.

No sé supone que su vida deba ser así: Una vil mentira construida para mantener al imbécil de su padre alejado de su madre, de sus hermanos, y de su carrera como héroe.

—Estoy bien —responde con parsimonia.

Momo suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo de manera inconsciente, y el peso en su espalda parece disminuir, porque la azabache se relaja lo suficiente como para correr a abrazar a ese hombre que quiere como alguien de su familia.

—Gracias por preocuparte —continúa Shouto, las comisuras de sus labios levantadas de manera leve—, siempre has sido así de buena… —Todoroki deja un suave beso sobre la frente de la que es su esposa. Pero no hay amor romántico, sino fraternal—… perdón por meterte en mis problemas… —murmura después de un par de segundos, y Momo niega de manera leve.

Ella le observa después de un momento, y sus ojos se ven seguros.

—No tienes que disculparte —dice con seguridad, aun sosteniendo el lastimado cuerpo de Shouto entre sus brazos—, tampoco es como si yo hubiera tenido elección —la azabache baja su mirada, y el abrazo pierde algo de fuerza cuando el tema sale a flote—. Mi familia me hubiera obligado a casarme con Iida-san si no lo hacía contigo.

El de cabellos bicolor asiente, y con extremo cuidado pasa diestra sobre la cabeza de Momo (y con esa acción, Yaoyorozu le parece tan pequeña en tamaño a como la percibía cuando estaban en el curso de héroes, y sabe que tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, y no había sido consciente).

—Y no es como si me arrepintiera de mi decisión —suelta Momo, su tono se escucha seguro—, no podía dejar que tu padre acabara con tu vida si no te casabas con la hija de una familia reconocida.

El abrazo entre los dos se afianza, y por primera vez, Shouto se siente agradecido de haber conocido a alguien con un corazón tan puro y amable como el de Momo.

—Gracias, Momo.

.

.

La rutina de un matrimonio forzado es tan triste, tan gris, que los dos sienten que en cualquier momento podrían morir ahogados en esa obra puesta en pie por Todoroki Enji.

Es tan horrible seguir una vida que fue planeada por alguien ajeno a ellos, y el dolor de seguir un guion carente de sentimientos es cada vez más insoportable.

.

—Momo —grita Todoroki, su tono estoico y serio de voz no cambia en nada—, voy a salir con Midoriya.

La azabache asiente, sabe tendrá el fin de semana completo para ella, pues Shouto seguramente no regrese en todo el fin de semana.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo antes de salir? —pregunta ella. Su voz se muestra muy alegre, y sus ojos parecen dos estrellas a punto de explotar de la emoción.

—No —responde Shouto con seriedad—, solo quiero que te cuides. Prometo regresar antes del lunes.

Momo responde con un leve _«Sí»,_ y le desea suerte.

—Recuerda llevar ropa extra y dinero por si acaso —menciona la azabache de manera automática. Sabe que Shouto ha tomado todas las precauciones posibles.

—Cuídate, por favor —le recuerda Shouto antes de salir, y deja un suave beso sobre la frente de su esposa.

—Tú también —murmura ella cuando Todoroki se ha alejado un poco para tomar el taxi que le espera—, dale mis saludos a Izuku-san.

Shouto sonríe de manera leve cuando la escucha, y sabe que se ha ganado a la mejor esposa de mentira que cualquier persona podría desear.

.

.

El suave toque de las sábanas blancas le tranquiliza, y el característico aroma de Izuku le hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

Todoroki se pregunta cuánto tiempo podrá mantener su _affaire_ fuera de los ojos de la sociedad. Shouto no quiere ver la carrera de Midoriya derrumbarse frente a sus ojos.

—Shouto-kun —Izuku murmura, con su mano derecha se dedica a acariciar con extremo cariño el cabello bicolor de Todoroki—, te amo.

Midoriya deja un beso sobre su cabeza, y continúa dejando un camino de pequeños besos por la piel de la nuca de Todoroki, pasa por sus omoplatos, las clavículas, y termina por dejar un largo y demandante beso sobre los labios sabor cereza de Shouto.

 _«No pienses en nada cuando estás conmigo, por favor»._

 _._

—Ah, Shouto-kun —llama Izuku desde la cocina, sobre la barra se encuentran dos platos con una omelette y pan tostado cada uno—, Yao...digo, Momo-san acaba de hablar por teléfono.

Un sentimiento negativo se instala sobre el pecho de Todoroki, y un desagradable escalofrío baja por su espina dorsal. Su piel se enchina, y el temor de que su padre la haya ido a visitar se hace notorio en su expresión.

—¿Q-qué dijo? —pregunta Shouto. Un enorme nudo se instala en su garganta de pensar en que aquel ser que se hace llamar su padre le haya hecho algo a una persona tan amable que le permite seguir con su relación con Midoriya.

—Solo quería saber a qué hora regresas.

Todoroki se relaja, y suelta pesadamente el aire que ha retenido.

.

.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste al bastardo de Deku que ese tipo volvió a venir? —cuestiona Bakugou.

—Porque yo sola puedo lidiar con Todoroki Enji, Katsuki-san —responde Momo con total seguridad.

Katsuki se sonroja de manera leve, y se acerca para tomar a la azabache entre sus brazos. Él sabe que Momo es capaz de lidiar con el mismo diablo si se lo propone.

—Siempre me he preguntado...ya sabes —suelta con cierto nerviosismo el rubio—, si no te arrepientes de haberte casado con el bastardo dos caras siendo que no hay nada entre ustedes.

Momo se echa sobre el sofá, quedando acomodada sobre el regazo de Bakugou, y suelta un largo suspiro.

—No, nunca podría arrepentirme de mi matrimonio —responde la azabache con una sonrisa—, no si mis decisiones fueron capaces de salvarle la vida —por un momento, Momo se nota algo melancólica—, sé que Enji-san es capaz de acabar con la vida de su hijo si no cumple con sus caprichos —esa suave y delicada sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza regresa a su rostro—, y Shouto-kun necesitaba ayuda. Y los héroes estamos para ayudar.


	2. you have at your feets

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 4** 07  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, fetiche de pies.  
• **Summary: T** odoroki le tiene, literalmente, a sus pies.  
• **DekuTodoWeek2017 - Día 2: F** etiches

* * *

 **L** a verdad es que soy una patata cuando de escribir cosas con estos temas se trata. Sepan disculpar que no sirvo ni para el lime.

* * *

El aroma a sal le embriaga tanto que su mente se pierde en una vorágine de ideas absurdas que hacen aumentar su excitación a niveles que ni él mismo sabía que era posible. Y sus ojos, esos orbes de color jade parecen brillar de manera muy particular.

—Mi-Mido...riya… —jadea Todoroki perdido entre el placer y la cordura.

Izuku le observa, con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y la libido subiendo rápidamente.

Deku posa sus secos labios sobre la piel blanca e inmaculada de Shouto, y el de cabellos bicolor suelta un largo gemido al sentir la cálida lengua contraria jugar con uno de sus pezones por segundos que le parecen eternos.

Izuku pasea por todo el cuerpo ajeno, deteniéndose de manera estratégica en los puntos más sensibles de Todoroki mientras mordidas tan fuertes que tendrán que pasar un par de días para que desaparezcan por completo.

 _«No quiero que nadie te vea así»._

.

Deku continúa con su tarea de marcar toda la extensión de piel que tiene bajo su control, hasta llegar a los muslos de Shouto, en donde se detiene por largos segundos para apreciar lo hermosas que se ven las medias negras en las piernas de su amante.

Y su excitación crece tanto que la cabeza podría explotarlo pronto, y su boca produce más saliva —como si tuviera frente a él un _katsudon_ hecho por los mismos dioses, y Midoriya piensa por un momento que sí tiene frente a él uno de los más grandes manjares de todo el mundo—, mientras sus ojos se enfocan en los resortes que dejan una seductora marca sobre los muslos de Shouto.

—Me gusta cómo se te ven las medias altas —murmura Izuku, con una voz ronca que parece no ser la suya.

Shouto suelta un jadeo tan largo al sentir como Deku pasa sus manos por sus dedos.

El placer que siente con esa simple acción es tanto, que se encoge de manera inconsciente, y el gemido que suelta es tan alto y agudo que se sorprende.

Deku solamente sigue con las atenciones a los pies de Todoroki. Pasando sus dedos por toda la planta, lamiendo por sobre la tela de las largas medias negras, pasando por el espacio existente entre los dedos de Shouto; dejando pequeñas mordidas en el empeine y en el arco, y en prácticamente toda la extensión de piel bajo la tela de nylon.

 _«Todoroki-kun, me tienes literalmente a tus pies»._


	3. green princes is stealing an iced heart

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 04  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, genderbending, falta de coherencia.  
• **Summary: H** ay tres verdades universales que rigen la vida del Príncipe Izuku.  
• **DekuTodoWeek2017 - Día 3: M** edieval

* * *

 **N** o tengo forma de justificar que esta viñeta no tiene mucho sentido. Perdón.

* * *

Hay tres verdades que Izuku Midoriya da por verdades universales, leyes que rigen el pequeño Universo que sus profesores particulares le han enseñado.

No son cosas como que la Tierra es plana, o como que aquellos que dicen que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol y no al revés son herejes.

Claro que no, son cosas mucho más profundas.

Cosas como que, a pesar de ser el Príncipe heredero de un pequeño reino, es bastante torpe en todas sus tareas. O como que prefiere convivir con los aldeanos, y ellos le adoran porque es una persona amable dispuesta a ayudar a pesar de su título.

 _«Será un buen Rey cuando suba al trono»,_ dicen cuando Izuku no les escucha por estar tan concentrado en cargar el material para construir una nueva escuela; o cuando el Príncipe está tan enfocado en hacer los cálculos necesarios para saber qué cantidad de arena se necesitará para evitar que el río inunde el pueblo.

.

Así que sí. Izuku sabe que no tiene muchas características para ser un buen Rey; menos para ser un buen Príncipe (o al menos uno que logre destacar o sea digno del respeto en otros reinos), pero en realidad no le importa demasiado, porque al menos tiene amigos que le apoyan y la gente en su reino parece quererle por ser una persona de gran corazón.

.

.

Pero también está esa última verdad universal que rige su mundo.

 _«La Princesa del Reino de hielo es demasiado hermosa»,_ se repite cada día de su vida.

Aún recuerda el día en el que la vio por primera vez.

Fue durante uno de los viajes que hizo con el Rey Toshinori —aquel hombre que quiere como si fuera su verdadero padre, y al que le agradecerá siempre el haberle aceptado a él y a su madre—, una visita para que el pequeño Reino de jade realizará tratados comerciales para el intercambio de la mejor madera del mundo por algo de cristales de agua.

Recuerda haber visto a la apacible Reina: una mujer de hermosa tez blanca y brillante (por un momento, Izuku pensó que parecía un Ángel caído del cielo por su incandescente belleza), justo como un diamante; y con una amable sonrisa contrastante con la seria y acusadora mirada del Rey Enji.

Recuerda a todos sus hijos, todos tan parecidos en igual medida a sus padres. Y la recuerda a ella, a la princesa Shizu [1], de hermosos y largos cabellos bicolor; con la misma belleza que la de su madre la Reina, pero la misma mirada seria de su padre el Rey.

Por un momento, Izuku cree haber escuchado el sonido de un coro angelical cuando la vio.

(Tal belleza no puede ser real, simplemente no puede serlo).

.

.

.

—Prometo sacarte de esta hermosa jaula algún día —dice Izuku cuando descubre que la hermosa Princesa vive recluida por órdenes de su padre—, te robaré si es necesario…

Shizu se sonroja de manera leve, y sonríe de manera muy leve al escuchar aquella promesa que por momentos le suena como palabras vacías y carentes de sentimiento.

—Me casaré contigo si logra cumplir con su promesa, su Majestad —responde ella. Su sentencia es seria, llena de total seguridad y confianza; y ella procede a tomar la falda de su vestido con la elegancia propia de una Princesa educada para ser la moneda de cambio perfecta para unir reinos en guerra para posteriormente levantarse y regresar a su enorme torre.

 _«Prometo que, en verdad, algún día, yo te sacaré de esa torre»,_ piensa con el corazón herido el amable Príncipe del Reino de jade.

.

Shizu solo puede pensar en que el Príncipe del reino vecino sea capaz de cumplir con sus palabras, pues está cansada de escuchar palabras parecidas de futuros monarcas de otros países.

 _«Estoy cansada de esto...»_

.

.

Y así es como Izuku llega a esa tercera verdad universal.

Porque él fue educado para cumplir con sus promesas.

—Te prometí que algún día te sacaría de ahí —dice Izuku con un tono alegre, mientras siente el agradable calor del cuerpo ajeno invadir el propio desde su espalda.

La cálida brisa de verano golpea los rostros de ambos de manera agradable, y los dos príncipes se dejan embriagar por el aroma a pan recién horneado y a tierra mojada (Izuku sabe que eso es una buena señal de que su gente tendrá suficiente comida para todo el año).

Porque si hay verdades tan universales como que el Sol sale en el día, y la Luna de noche; la tercera verdad que rige su vida es que él sabe cumplir sus promesas (y tiene por esposa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, y eso le hace sentir tan invencible como los reyes que han pasado antes que él).

* * *

 **[1]. Shizu significa _Calma,_ y creo que es un nombre que le quedaría muy bien a la fem de Todoroki.**


	4. two steps at hero's journey

Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 46  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Summary: E** l día de mañana, los dos serán héroes profesionales.  
• **DekuTodoWeek2017 - Día 4: G** raduación

* * *

 **U** na viñeta corta, sencilla. Con algo de KiriBakuraka porque son mi OT3 de la vida entera, y algo más o menos feliz. Y torpe, sobre todo torpe.

* * *

La suave música resuena por todas las paredes del lugar. A pesar de que es seguro que está a un volumen muy alto, no lastima los oídos ni impide que los presentes sostengan una amena plática.

Son ritmos tranquilos, Midoriya no logra distinguir para nada el género que Present Mic les ha puesto para la próxima media hora, pero tampoco es algo que le interese demasiado, porque solo se dedica a disfrutar de las notas danzando en armonía cerca de su oído.

.

—Midoriya —le llama Shouto con parsimonia, Izuku voltea después de un par de segundos a ver al contrario y sonríe ampliamente a modo de saludo.

—Ah, Todoroki-kun —murmura Deku después de un rato, y Shouto esboza una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la suave voz contraria llamarle.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunta Todoroki, con sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de un cálido tono rosa.

—A-ah —Izuku se sorprende ante tal petición directa por parte de su novio, pero termina aceptando después de calmar su propio nerviosismo que casi le hace explotar.

.

Al fondo del salón se observa a Kirishima y Uraraka intentando convencer a Bakugou de que baile con ambos, hasta que Yaoyorozu llega y, con solo una frase logra convencer a Katsuki de salir de su silla para que baile solo un rato con ella.

—Prometo regresarles a Bakugou-san después de esta canción —se escucha, y Katsuki solo quiere terminar con lo que sea que esté haciendo, porque está demasiado avergonzado.

Por otra parte, casi del lado contrario, Izuku puede observar a Kaminari bailando con Jirou, aunque más que bailar, parece que ambos solo están balanceándose al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando se escucha una queja de alguno de los dos, porque son tan torpes que se terminan pisando.

Y luego están ellos dos, que solo se mecen de un lado a otro mientras sonríen como el par de bobos enamorados que son.

—Todoroki-kun —llama Izuku, Shouto voltea inmediatamente que escucha su nombre—, deberíamos ir a clases de baile.

Shouto asiente de manera ligera mientras se deja abrazar por Deku.

—Mañana deberíamos buscar un lugar en donde las clases sean baratas y flexibles.

Midoriya mueve su cabeza en señal de aceptación a esa propuesta.

A partir de mañana, todos los ahí presentes serán héroes profesionales, otros más estarán esperando entrar a la universidad o buscarán un trabajo que les permita desarrollar sus habilidades.

—Todoroki-kun —vuelve a llamar Izuku obteniendo una especie de gruñido como respuesta—, mañana deberíamos de empezar a vivir juntos.

Shouto deja caer su cabeza sobre los hombros del de cabellos verdes para ocultar su sonrojo, y asiente con energía, provocando que Deku sonría con tanta felicidad que no cabe en sí mismo.

.

Y mientras siguen bailando y disfrutando de su última noche como estudiantes de la prestigiosa UA, los dos ven con nostalgia como Katsuki termina por bailar con Kirishima y Uraraka al mismo tiempo, y la enorme sonrisa de Ochako al saber que está disfrutando la velada con los dos amores de su vida.

El día de mañana serán héroes, y su estancia en la preparatoria les parecerá un agradable sueño, y tendrán la esperanza de encontrarse algún día con quiénes fueron sus compañeros, pero con la certeza de que ellos dos seguirán juntos.


	5. under the moon and his sickness desire

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 86  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, una total falta de coherencia y una trama fija.  
• **Summary: T** odoroki quiere ser libre, y él es su boleto de salida del castillo.  
• **DekuTodoWeek2017 - Día 5: B** aile medieval

* * *

La suave brisa nocturna golpea su rostro, y Shouto se permite relajarse por un momento de todo el estrés que el baile organizado por su padre le genera.

Ah.

Quiere salir de ahí y respirar un poco de libertad, le hace tanta falta, más ahora que su padre le ha declarado como el futuro heredero al trono.

Shouto no sabe qué será de su vida si es obligado a casarse con alguna doncella o princesa de algún reino vecino. Él simplemente quiere huir y hacer su vida de la forma en la que desee hacerla.

—Príncipe Shouto —su guardia personal, Yaoyorozu, le llama, y él voltea a ver a la joven—, su Alteza solicita su presencia en el salón lo antes posible.

Momo se aleja después de entregar ese mensaje, y Shouto suspira largamente antes de poner de nuevo la máscara sobre su rostro y emprender el camino de regreso al interior del castillo.

.

La música se detiene, y las parejas sobre la pista de baile se detienen y separan; las jóvenes parejas hacen una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, y todos voltean a ver al imponente Rey junto a sus hijos.

Shouto desea desaparecer cuando escucha el discurso de su padre junto al anuncio oficial de que ha sido elegido como el legítimo heredero al trono.

Los presentes aplauden después del anuncio, y regresan a la pista cuando reciben el visto bueno del Rey Enji para que la fiesta continúe.

Todoroki decide volver a salir a los jardines, el ambiente de algarabía le hace sentir abrumado y con la sensación de que el aire le falta —Shouto cree que es porque su padre le ha puesto una cadena que no podrá romper nunca—.

.

Ah.

Solo, quiere salir de ese lugar.

Y como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, Shouto voltea a ver una figura de largos y ondulados cabellos verdes, y ella —Todoroki supone que es una mujer— le regresa la mirada con unos fieros y brillante ojos jade que le encandilan e hipnotizan.

—Yo soy el boleto de salida de su Alteza el Príncipe —escucha la suave voz de la persona que le tiene encantado, pero contrario a lo que creía, es la voz de un hombre.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Todoroki es secuestrado por Midoriya Izuku: un mercenario.


	6. exist a monster inside of you

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 6** 22  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Summary: L** os vampiros viven para siempre. Los humanos no.  
• **DekuTodoWeek - Día 6: H** alloween

* * *

 **D** eku vampiro lo es todo. Fin.

* * *

La tenue luz de luna apenas ilumina el abandonado callejón en un olvidado barrio de los suburbios de Tokio, y la belleza de la brillante vigía de la noche contrasta con el olor a sangre y agua estancada.

El caliente líquido carmesí sale de su cuello, y algunas gotas llegan a tocar el sucio y mohoso piso. El río rojo de su sangre ensucia su ropa, y empieza a sentirse cada vez más débil y mareado por culpa de la anemia.

Shouto había escuchado alguna vez que _ellos_ existían, pero nunca creyó que fuera verdad. Parecía algo sacado de un cuento, una simple leyenda.

Pero en ese momento, y sintiendo como esa fría lengua lame su piel para volver a morderle con toda la fuerza que puede, sabe que ellos en verdad existen.

 _«Los vampiros existen...»,_ piensa.

Su cabeza da vueltas, y se siente extrañamente ligero. Muy ligero, como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo —su instinto de supervivencia parece haber sido apagado, como si fuera un switch; y quiere saber qué es lo que ocurre con él, porque algo dentro de su cabeza le dice que corra si quiere vivir. Pero no lo hace—.

Todoroki no corre a pesar de que debe alejarse de ese ser que le drena la vida con cada largo sorbo que da de su cuerpo.

—Tú… —susurra aquel ser de cabellos con tonos verdes y mirada rojiza— … ¡tienes la mejor sangre que he bebido en años! —grita eufórico.

Shouto recupera su conciencia, y se lleva una mano con extrema rapidez a su cuello. La sangre sigue borboteando a un preocupante ritmo, si no hace nada por detener la hemorragia es seguro que morirá.

.

Un grito de terror puro abandona su cuerpo, y no hay nadie que le escuche pedir ayuda.

Es seguro que morirá a manos de ese ser de la noche, y es algo que no quiere.

 _(Pelea, pelea._

 _Pelea por tu vida, si no lo haces, morirás aquí)._

Shouto intenta lanzarse sobre la figura claramente más pequeña que la suya, olvidando que se está desangrando a un ritmo veloz.

La estruendosa risa del vampiro le hace hervir la —poca— sangre que continúa viajando por su sistema.

(La escena le enferma.

El fuerte aroma a agua estancada y basura le marean más de lo que está, y se siente débil. El frío empieza a atacar a su cuerpo, y sangre sigue cayendo a chorros de su cuello.

Y ahí está _él,_ ese maldito con la boca y manos manchadas de sangre —de su sangre—, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y quiere golpear su infantil rostro lleno de pecas, reclamarle a gritos que él no es ninguna presa que pueda tomarse como un juego...—)

Pero no puede.

Todoroki Shouto no puede hacerle frente a una hemorragia de gran importancia como la que tiene. Su cuerpo tiene un límite, y él lo ha alcanzado.

 _«Morirás aquí, en el completo abandono. Tu padre tenía razón, la tenía»._

—Tú… —gruñe Shouto con enojo desde el frío y mojado piso.

—Yo _qué_ —enfatiza la elegante figura de cabellos verdes y ojos color jade (ha saciado su hambre, y ya no tiene la necesidad de usar su habilidad para mantener bajo hipnosis a aquel humano tan interesante).

—Espero que algún día mueras.

Izuku sonríe con burla, con sorna.

¿Morir? Já.

Los cazadores desaparecieron hace años, y aunque haya personas que tengan sangre de alguien capaz de darle batalla y matarlo, está seguro de que no morirá.

 _(Los de su clase no mueren._

Son seres sin vida en constante búsqueda de sangre para no caer en la locura que la falta de sangre en su cuerpo provoca).

— _Los vampiros no mueren._

«Pero los seres humanos sí».


	7. bet of life and death

**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 36  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, Todoroki villano.  
• **Summary: E** s un apuesta de vida o muerte.  
• **DekuTodoWeek2017 - Día 7: V** illanos

* * *

 **¡** Por fin terminé con esto! Ah, se siente tan bien publicar el último tema.

* * *

La tensión dentro del cuarto de apuestas es palpable, se respira el característico aroma a adrenalina.

Y Deku trata de mantenerse tranquilo, pero es algo casi imposible sabiendo que está en territorio enemigo, y que todos esos criminales podrían matarlo de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que fue a parar a una casa ilegal de apuestas.

—Tú… —la suave y extraña voz en su oído le hace soltar un pequeño grito interno. Izuku no se esperaba que alguien le estuviera siguiendo— ...pareces ser un buen jugador.

Midoriya voltea a ver al extraño, y se sorprende de verlo a _él,_ a ese chico que tenía años sin ver.

Izuku se queda sin aliento al ver al contrario tan elegante —«es normal que vista de traje», se regaña el de cabellos verdes—, pues no recordaba que Todoroki fuera así de atractivo (y peligroso).

—Quiero jugar una partida contigo —pide Shouto, tono sereno y serio (Izuku se alegra de que esa parte de Todoroki no haya cambiado con el paso de los años), y Deku acepta con un _«sí»_ tan bajo para no distraer a los demás jugadores dentro del irregular establecimiento.

—Acompáñame a mi oficina —ofrece Todoroki, y cuando se acerca lo suficiente para que nadie más le escuche, murmura un: —si no me obedeces, yo mismo cortaré tu cabeza frente a todos, _Midoriya._

Izuku traga sonoramente después de escuchar esa amenaza, y antes de levantar alguna sospecha entre los hombres de Shouto, sigue al de cabello bicolor por el elegante pasillo que llega a una sencilla puerta negra.

.

Shouto cierra la puerta con recelo, cuidadosamente. No quiere llamar la atención de nadie indeseable.

(No cuando tiene a aquella presa que ha deseado tener en sus manos durante años. No va a dejarle a nadie a Midoriya, tiene que ser él con quien se juegue la vida).

—Y bien —dice Todoroki con falsa duda en sus palabras—, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos? —cuestiona Shouto a la vez que se acerca con paso elegante hasta el pequeño bar que tiene dentro de su oficina y prepara dos vasos con whisky.

Izuku parece dubitativo de si responder o no, pero terminar decidiendo que lo mejor es no dejar la pregunta de Todoroki al aire.

—Podría decirse que es trabajo.

Shouto parece estar complacido con esa simple y vana respuesta cuando deja uno de los vasos sobre la mesa de apuestas, justo al lado de Deku.

—Trabajo, ¿eh? —murmura Todoroki—, debe de ser divertido trabajar como héroe si te mandan a lugares así.

Izuku parece asentir un poco. Se siente incómodo —todo lo relacionado con Todoroki le hace sentir incómodo de alguna forma, y Midoriya cree que es por el hecho de que ambos se fueron por caminos completamente opuestos—, pero intenta disimular esa incomodidad.

Una larga exhalación ayuda a Midoriya a relajarse, y el pequeño sorbo que le da a la bebida en su vaso es todo lo que necesita para enfocarse en su trabajo.

.

—Así que… —Izuku piensa muy bien sus palabras, no quiere cometer ningún error frente al líder de una de las mafias que más problemas ha dado en los últimos años—, ¿qué quieres apostar, Todoroki-kun?

Shouto suspira en señal de satisfacción, y antes de dar una respuesta, le da un largo trago a su vaso y saborea el sabor del whisky, y disfruta del alcohol bajar por su garganta.

—Apostemos nuestras vidas —suelta—. Si tú ganas, me entregaré sin oponer resistencia —Izuku asiente—. Si gano yo, me quedo con tu cabeza.

Midoriya acepta la apuesta a pesar de que los premios disten de ser justos para ambos.

—¿Blackjack? —pregunta Izuku.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

Ambos van empatados en rondas ganadas, y la emoción de no saber quién será el ganador les hace sudar las manos.

Izuku se concentra, observa el mazo de cartas ser mezclado de nueva cuenta por el repartidor de confianza de Shouto, y piensa en los miles de posibilidades que tiene para acercarse lo más posible al 21.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo —susurra Todoroki al notar la expresión ajena (aquella que le tiene tan perdido desde hace años), y solo recibe una mirada pesada como respuesta a su comentario.

Deku trata no caer en el juego de ese criminal de oscuras intenciones y corazón podrido.

(No cuando tiene, literalmente, su vida sobre esa mesa).

—Extrañaba el jugar con alguien que es tan bueno en esto —dice Todoroki antes de darle otro trago a su tercer vaso de whisky.

—Lo mismo digo —responde Deku.

.

La última ronda la pierde Midoriya, y aunque está preparado mentalmente para cumplir con su parte del trato, puede sentir el nerviosismo viajar por su cuerpo.

—Puedo ofrecerte una salida más rápida —ofrece Todoroki—, puedes entregarme tu ojo izquierdo para saldar tu deuda.

Izuku se sorprende ante tal propuesta, pero la termina aceptando. Sabe que Shouto no lo dejará morir tan fácil, y tener algo que sea _suyo_ le será suficiente para liberarle.


End file.
